υηтιтℓєd episode 1 Animal Planet
by YTMillyPoland
Summary: Hope You'll like it!


Staring:

Vanessa Hudgens – Sarah Pattinson

Zac Efron – Danny Crawford

Ashley Tisdale – Emily White

Miley Cyrus – Lira Stone

Demi Lovato – Zahra Danforth

Selena Gomez – Lisa Conner

Joe Jonas – Shane Grey

Nick Jonas – Nate Knowles

Kevin Jonas – Brian Stephens

_________________

**υηтιтℓє∂.**«3

єριѕσ∂є.1 "Animal Planet"

New York, June. 2 days after ending second year of High School. Sarah's room.

"No no no no no!" a brunette threw a little bag at the guy "You're not gonna do this to me!" she exclaimed

"I'm sorry, I have no choice!" he responded

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!?" she yelled furiously and hit her best friend's arm

"I wish I had at least 2 options!" he grabbed her wrist "But I have only one!"

"No you don't…" she pulled her wrist back "I can't believe that you're leaving me for good!"

"Who said we'll never see each other again?!" Daniel yelled for the first time

"I just know it…" Sarah shared a tear "It always happens…" she whispered

He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms as tight as he squeezed her tears out. She couldn't help but hug him as they'd never meet again. It seemed like forever since they pulled away. Daniel wiped her tears away. And looked her in the eyes

"I love you" He smiled

"And I love you…" she squeezed her eyes and cried again.

"Sarah you know our friendship will last forever" he said

She opened her eyes and looked at him "No it won't…"

"It will, I swear" he smiled even though a single tear rolled in his eye

"NO IT WON'T!" Sarah pulled away from her best friend's grip and yelled again

"Sarah don't be like that!" he exclaimed and pointed his finger at her

"Daniel you're leaving me! You'll be thousands miles away!" pretty brunette

Exploded for good

"So what?!"

"How is our friendship going to survive?!" she couldn't control herself

"I don't know okay?!" he couldn't handle fighting with Sarah

"Then we should pretend we didn't met?! That's what you wanted?!"

"NO You moron! I want you to stay!" She cried her tears out again

"Sorry but I can't do anything you want…" Daniel whispered. This whisper scared the crap out of the brunette

"You won't even write or call me will you…" Sarah's voice broke down

All she get was silence.

Nothing.

He didn't say a word.

Sarah just shoke her head with disbelief

"Told you…" she whispered

Danny grabbed her hand and made her look into his eyes but she immediately looked away. Soon she pulled her hand back at approached her huge window where she had a view on this lake. The lake where she felt something for Danny for the very first time. She loved that place so much and now it's going to be the most hated place she ever had been to. Danny walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He could smell her lavender hair. He loved this smell so much. He was sure that wherever he'd go he'd recognize this smell. Smell of these lavender hair. Sarah covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply.

"Have fun then." She looked at Danny for the last time and went out through her door.

She didn't care that she left him alone in her own room, she didn't care that its dark and she went out from her house. She didn't care that she's crying out her life while walking through the road. She didn't care that she hates this place where she's now. All she cared is that her best friend and on the other hand love of her life is actually leaving him and not going to say a word to her anymore… she pulled out her cell phone from her jeans' pocket and dialed a number of her bestie.

"Yo yo yiggity yo!" A person said cheerfully on the other end of the line

"Em… Ice cream, popcorn, my place, in 15 minutes." She sobbed to the cell

"Sarah is something wrong?" a bestie guessed

"Emily please!!" she exclaimed

"Okay. Okay gonna be there in 20.."

"Thanks.." Said the brunette and hung up on her friend

She began to cry again and even more. She wished he'd walk up now and hugged her and just said he'll stay with her until the end of eternity.

But soon she found out that it's impossible because the car of the guy which was visible from this place just disappeared…

"Great…" she groaned as soon as the rain drops started falling on her.

She looked forward Danny's car again but instead of the black jeep she saw the silver Chrysler. "Em" she thought and immediately stood up and approached her house. Inside her room she found Emily with her hair messed up and in adidas tracksuit. She actually looked so different so not in usual way.

"Sarah, sweetie!" Emily exclaimed when she saw her best friend "Who did that to you?! What happened?!"

"He's leaving…" she whispered "Forever" a single tear rolled down her cheek but since she was all wet cuz of the rain, nobody could see her tears. Only Danny and Emily.

The blonde girl hugged her bestie "Hunnie how did it happen?!"

"He said.." She sobbed "that he's moving because he has to think about this future and that he is dreaming about being a basketball star so he has to do something to make his dream come truee!" Sarah bursted into tears

"No!" Emily exclaimed

"YES!" she shouted

"BASTARD!"

"MORON!"

"Ugh I hate men! It is so easy for them to break our hearts!" A blonde said

"I know! And he said that he'll never call or text me again!" She shouted

"HE DIDN'T!"

"HE DID!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"What exactly did he say?!" Em asked suspiciously

"Actually.. he didn't say anything.."

"Wha… huh?" she made a face with looking at Sarah

"I said: You know our friendship won't last forever and he said that he can't do everything I want and I said: You won't call me or text me will you? And he…" She stopped for a while and bursted into hysterical cry "he didn't say anything"!!

"That sounds like a breakup…" she said worried

"You think?" the brunette widened her eyes

"Hun, you're sure that you guys weren't dating?"

"Emily, please.. it would never happen even if he'd stay here.." she wiped her tears away

"Why do you think so?" She made a face again

"You know.." she shrugged "Madison" she said

-flashbacks-

"DANNY BUNNY!!" she took his jaw and made a baby face

-back to reality x]-

"Oh yeah…" Em said "She is so creepy"

"Yeah.. I can't believe he's dating her!" she made a sad face

"Ugh you know what, I'll call Danny!"

"No please don't!" Sarah shouted

No worth fighting with her bestie. She already dialed the number and actually called him.

"Hello?" said a voice from the end of the line

"Danny? It's me, Emily" she said. She could feel that a person she's talking to is beyond upset

"She told you didn't she.." he guessed

"Surprise!" She yelled "Why did you do that?!"

"I have no choice Emily!" he exclaimed

"Oh really?! Guess what she's doing right now?!"

"I have no idea I'm not over her's!" He said

"Yes I know you moron! Because I AM!" she yelled

A guy sighed "What is she doing…"

"She's watching the freaking stupid Animal Planet where two weirdo-crabs are holding hands!!

"Emily, they don't have hands!"

"WHATEVER!!" She yelled furiously

"Look I said I'm sorry okay?! Chillax!"

"If I was you, I'd pull the fucking car onto the drive way in direction of Sarah's house!"

"I can't!" he exclaimed

"Boo-hoo!! I know you could. can and you're able to!" she paused "But you turned out to be exactly who I thought you really were! Phony and a bastard!"

"Em don't say that!" he shook his head

"You just broke my and my best friend's heart." She hung up on him and began crying along with her best friend.

-

Brown haired boy laid on his bed and began having single flashbacks about him, Sarah and Emily. Seriously it will be so hard to not say a word to them.. never again.

"Danny are you done packing?" Mrs. Crawford said as she reached her son's door.

"Yeah.." he said sadly

She approached the bed and sat on it "What's wrong Danny?" she stroked his head

"I'm leaving her.." he whispered and squeezed his eyes with disbelief

"I know that you'll miss Madison.. you were so sweet together!" Mrs. Crawford smiled at his son

"What are you kidding me mom?!" he exclaimed

"No!" she said back "Who are you going to miss then if not your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend mom!" he began "She's nobody in a compare to Sarah.."

"Oh! Your best friend!" said woman "Right she was always your best friend!"

"I think even more mom" he said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He started "It's just.." he couldn't find any words "I'm not able to describe it mom.."

"God Danny!" she widened her eyes "You're in love?! with your best friend?!"

"What?!" he exclaimed "No!" he shook his head and got back to the memories he had in his mind and whispered "no.."

_________________

Yayy.! Fist eppy is DONE!

How did you like it? :D

Go and tell meh on my YT

Channel:

.com/user/MillyPoland

Thanks for reading x]

+ I'm dedicating this story

to my Bestie Sarah

please go visit her site

.com/user/AshNessaFan14

She's GREAT x]

YES That's why I named the main

person like that x]

oh! And yeah Danny too xD

SARAH&DANNY FoReVeR x] [10|10|08]

**xoxo Em «3  
**


End file.
